Unheard Thoughts
by summerspring19
Summary: A ten-year-old Kagome and twelve-year-old Inuyasha promised to each other that they will keep their communication. But ten years have passed since they broke their promise. Will fate build a bridge of chance for someone you love?


_**Unheard Thoughts**_

_A ten-year-old Kagome and twelve-year-old Inuyasha promised to each other that they will keep their communication. But ten years have passed since they broke their promise. Will fate build a bridge of chance for someone you love?_

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha, Rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.I give credits to the show in Philippines that have inspired me to do this story. They have fully rights to this plot.

"_I know that I am still young and that I have time to figure this out, and to experience it, but what if the time I think I have doesn't really exist. Tomorrow is promised to none of us, so how can I say I have all the time in the world to learn about love? By now I must be driving you crazy with this jumble of thoughts, but honestly I wish I could open up my head and my heart so I could better explain myself."_

The Higurashi's owned a farm that has a shrine near their house. Young Kagome always likes to be near in the shrine, she always claimed that the tree beside the shrine calms her and makes her feel protected and warm. She's been there since she was born until her father Aiko Higurashi decided to move in America and start a winery when she was ten years old. Young Kagome swore on the tree that she will be back and will take care of their farm in Tokyo when she graduates from college. The night before they left, Kagome cried not only because they'll leave their precious farm but because she'll miss someone important. She'll miss her best buddy Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi.

"_I taught you a couple of hours ago how to play table tennis and look how you are improving Kagome!" a long-haired boy who has velvet eyes smiled warmly at the girl standing in front of him._

"_Really? You think I could beat you soon enough?" The raven-haired girl spoke with such enthusiasm in her voice._

"_Keh! Stop dreaming wench." He teased._

_Before Kagome could tease him back, Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly to both kids. "Kagome, we're leaving tonight. Go pack your things now, the plane might leave us if we arrive at the airport late."_

"_You're leaving?" asked by the long haired boy._

"_I am..." Her voice broke._

"_Can I come? I won't cause trouble I promise!" he begged._

"_I already asked my parents that question too." Her eyes began to fill with tears. _

"_I already tried everything I could but they won't reconsider! The only way for you to come with us is that if you have visa or passport." She sighed while closing her eyes and sobbed hard._

"_I guess I... Understand." He smiled sadly._

"_Just promise me you won't forget me and when you get back, we'll play hundred games and you'll share everything that happened to you while you are gone. You also must promise to write a letter to me every year. Okay?"_

_She kissed his cheek and smiled._

_She ran back to her mother as his father started the engine._

_Inuyasha stood there where his buddy had left him, _

'_Is that a promise?'_

_a question which never left his mind._

As of today, the Higurashi's claimed the highest rank in business world. Aiko Higurashi, a dignified and proud man, who was standing before his lovely wife, Korari Higurashi.

Then there is their son, Souta Higurashi, a successful fourteen-year-old teenager who is helping Aiko run their business and also a teen actor who has received two academy awards and one Cannes Film Festival Awards.

And at the young age of twenty years old their daughter, Kagome Higurashi, a rather attractive young woman, who is a skilled archer and the reason why Higurashi's winery is a success.

Korari and Aiko decided to give the old man's grave a visit so they came back to Tokyo.

The farmers and workers bowed their heads as soon as Higurashi family entered the village. They greeted them warmly and instantly prepared the freshest fruits for them. The farm had grapevine in the backyard which was greatly appreciated by the raven-haired girl.

"Mama, Is the shrine still there?"

"I guessed so. Your grandfather loved the shrine so much; he wouldn't let anyone destroy its beauty. Why dear? Do you want to visit it?" She smiled.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and smiled like a child. "Yes mama, I missed it so much and I would like to –. " She was lost for words, when she saw who shook her father's hand.

_Ten years have passed since the Higurashi left their farm._

_Ten years have passed since she saw the boy who captured her heart from the beginning._

Then suddenly.

The man who never left her mind.

The man who occupied her mind is in front of her.

'_Inuyasha'._


End file.
